A number of conventional database systems exist that implement large and scalable database architectures. A variety of database architectures can be selected and tailored to a specific data requirement (e.g., large volume reads, high data availability, no data loss, etc.). As the number of systems that support the various architectures increase, the complexity of the database system likewise increases. In some settings, management of the database system becomes as complex as the architecture itself, and can overwhelm administrators who need to make changes on large distributed databases.